twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Melora
is a character in Detana!! TwinBee. She is the princess of planet Mel. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue. __TOC__ Background Melora is the princess of a far away planet called Mel. She is the galactic guardian of something the people from space call the "Rainbow Bell", an object which shines with all the colors of a rainbow. It is said that as long as the bell rings, there will be peace in the universe. She has also appeared in many other games from the TwinBee series, as well making cameos in other media. Some artworks depict her as being very good friends with Light, Pastel and the rest of the TwinBee Team. She's often portrayed partaking in casual outdoor activities with them, which somehow contrast with her monarchic status, as well as her figure of galactic protector. Appearance Melora has long green hair and blue eyes, and wears a long white dress with red ribbons. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (1991 - arcade, PCE, PS, Saturn): One day, while TwinBee and WinBee were relaxing at the beach, they suddenly received an SOS signal coming from outer space which contained a message from Melora, pleading for the salvation of her planet from the invading forces of an evil alien known as Iva. TwinBee and his friends decided to go help them and they immediately set off to outer space. After a long and perilous journey, and taking part in many arduous battles, they ultimately succeeded in putting a stop to Iva and his forces, and saved planet Mel from an otherwise more obscure fate. *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): Time later, the evil Dr. Warumon managed to steal the Rainbow Bell in his quest to conquer the universe, and without its power, the princess slowly began to fade away into nothingness. With her last ounce of strength, she once again sent a distress signal to Earth. Like before, the TwinBee Team answered the call and put a stop to Warumon and his evil plans, and returned the Rainbow Bell to Melora, with which she brought back peace and prosperity to the planet. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Melora appears as the boss of the final stage. She greets the player and tells them that she will test if they're worth to be granted the Super Bell. Cameos *''Tokimeki Memorial 2'' (1999 - PS): Melora is cosplayed by a girl in this game. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Melora appears as a nonogram puzzle image. Gallery Artworks Characters - Mine Yoshizaki - 03.jpg|Diverse character artworks by Mine Yoshizaki Princess Melora - Detana!! TwinBee - 01.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' Princess Melora - Detana!! TwinBee - 02.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' Princess Melora - Detana!! TwinBee OST - 01.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' OST Princess Melora - 03.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' Princess Melora - 01.jpg|''TwinBee Yahho!'' Princess Melora - 09.jpg|''TwinBee RPG'' Screenshots Princess Melora - 05.jpg|''Detana!! TwinBee'' Princess Melora - 07.gif|''Rainbow Bell Adventures'' Princess Melora - 08.jpg|Character backgrounds from TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series - 02.png|''Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series'' Princess Melora - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 01.jpg|''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' Princess Melora - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 02.jpg|Interactive desktop clock for Windows 95 PPCTwinbee13.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' See also *Queen Melody Category:Aliens Category:Female characters Category:Detana!! TwinBee characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters